<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worker Omens: Two Lovers As Different As Night And Day by IneffableReddie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037781">Worker Omens: Two Lovers As Different As Night And Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableReddie/pseuds/IneffableReddie'>IneffableReddie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale is precious, Based on different art that I’ve seen, Crowley is a mess, I have a thing for long titles, M/M, Starmaker Crowley, Worker Omens, hope that’s okay, if not I’ll stop writing and take this down, sky painter Aziraphale, tags might change as i go, worker au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:21:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableReddie/pseuds/IneffableReddie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two angels were created, one follows the rules by the book and the other questions everything. One admired the other from a distance and the other tries to find ways to get closer but it’s not as easy as they’d like considering they work on different time schedules. But was it all planned by God since the beginning?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley/Aziraphale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Worker Omens: Two Lovers As Different As Night And Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got the idea for this au from multiple artists and I’m so excited for it! It’ll be sweet and full of fluff, second hand embarrassment, and some angst towards the end.</p>
<p>If you know me from my other fic A Forbidden Love Affair no you don’t, shush. I’m still working on it I haven’t forgotten I just procrastinate a lot and work slow. Plus I’m working on 7 different AU’s at the same time. Little hint my next work might be a human kids AU and I’m excited for it also so keep an eye out for that one too! </p>
<p>Elle!!!! Thank you so much for being my beta, I love and appreciate you so much!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the beginning, the very <em>beginning</em>, in fact it was the first day. It was all so bright, <em>incredibly bright</em>. Bright blue eyes blinked as they tried to adjust to the bright warm light surrounding them, nothing but white as far as the eye could see. An empty canvas.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello, Aziraphale.” A female voice greeted him. “I am God, and I am your creator. You will be one of my many angels that I’ll bring into this world.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello, Mmother.” Aziraphale greeted the voice with a small smile before pausing, “May I ask, why did you create me for?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t question me Aziraphale, ever. Trust in me and know that I have great plans for everyone.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course. I’m terribly sorry, I shan’t do it again. You have my complete and utter trust.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your first job will be to fill my sky. It will be divided into what I will call day and night. You and several others will be a sky painters for the daytime, understood?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes. I won’t let you down.” Aziraphale complied. A bright light suddenly shone to his side, it took him a couple of seconds for his eyes to adjust to the sudden change, but once it did, unsurprisingly, Aziraphale saw more blank emptiness. But this time he noted more beings in white robes and majestic white wings. He confidently made his way towards them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*** </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Where am I</em>?” Warm brown eyes tried to adjust to the brightness that was surrounding him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello, Crowley.” God greeted her newest angel.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Crowley turned his head from left toand right before looking up at nothing, “<em>Why is it so bright in here? Why is it empty?”</em>, He wondered to himself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, hi. I’m guessing you’re the reason I’m here? Where am I, anyways?” Crowley asked the mysterious voice.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do not question me, put your trust in that I know what I am doing. I have plans for you, you are special and different from the rest. For now, the first job that I have for you will be to fill my night sky and create stars and galaxies for me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Why not? I’m simply curious. And what are stars? Why can’t you make them yourself</em>?” Crowley continued to question to himself. “Okayyy. Sure I can do that, I’ll make you proud.” He might not completely have understood what was going on but Crowley knew he was going to be the best at being a starmaker.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A bright light suddenly appeared to his side, Crowley shielded his eyes with his arms and blinked his eyes into focus. Then he saw the bright tunnel of light lead into a dark, empty and dark room. “<em>I guess that’s what she calls night and what I’m supposed to fill it with stars.</em>” Crowley thought to himself as he curiously walked towards the other angels he noticed were gathered also there.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Anxiously, Crowley stepped closer into the dark room. He wouldn’t have seen a thing considering it was pitch black, but the wings and halos of the angels already in there were glowing brightly. He could feel a thousand pair of eyes focusing on him. “<em>Weird. Why are they all staring at me?”</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, hey? I’m Crowley. I’m guessing, that’s what that person back there called me anyways.” He introduceds himself nervously.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That person is God, our Mother, our Lord. And we live to serve Her.” The angel closest to him explained, the last part of his statement was claimed in an odd manner, almost as if he wasn’t happy with saying it. He was tall and seemed to be stronger then the rest of the angels. He had black hair with dark eyes and something about his facial features seemed a bit unsettling.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m Lucifer, I’m the main angel around here. I’ll assist you as we build our Lord’s night sky and help anyone out who needs our assistance.” He explained as he stretched his arm out to shake Crowley’s hand. “You better not be incompetent enough to actually need help.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okayyy.” Crowley placated as he pulled his hand away from the handshake. So his new boss wasn’t a very nice guy, this job already seems like it wouldn't be loads of fun.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’zz different from the rest of uzzz, just look at hizz hair.” The angel next to Lucifer pointed out, causing Crowley to look down and turn his head down and noticed his shoulder-length fiery, red locks that reached his shoulders for the first time. He looked back up around the room and noticed it was true, all the other angels were either blonde, brunette, or raven haired, like Lucifer and the other angel.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Guess I am, maybe that’s what God meant when She told me I was different from the rest.” Crowley replied with a shrug.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What makezz you so special?” The angel asked icily.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I.. I don’t know...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucifer hummed thoughtfully as he and the other angel glared at him for a couple more seconds before turning around and walking away. “Let’s go Beelzebub.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>So much for making friends on the first day, yikes.</em>” Crowley thought to himself as he watched Beelzebub follow Lucifer as they both walked away. He cleared his throat and stood up straight and dusted off his long angel gown. Dusting it off from what he didn’t know, but he still did it, he raised his chin up and confidently walked deeper into the crowd. He may not end up being the most liked angel and consequently end up on his own for the most time, but that didn’t mean he was going to let himself be pushed around or beseemed like the weakest of the angels. No, he was going to hold himself up. If they were all going to stay away from him it was because he was going to make himself look intimidating just like that Lucifer person, only not actually act as hostile. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. In this AU before Crowley falls he had nice warm brown eyes like David Tennant. </p>
<p>2. He tried to make himself seem intimidating but just comes off as awkward and antisocial. </p>
<p>And that’s the end of chapter one, it’s short cause I only meant it as an intro. I warned y’all in the beginning I procrastinate a lot and work slowly so I’ll see y’all with chapter two in 3-4 months.</p>
<p>But keep an eye out for chapter two anyways! Along with chapter two of A Forbidden Love Affair and the first chapter of my human kids AU along with other fics I’m working on.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>